Green-garce
by BlissTnbrs
Summary: Elle attire tous les regards la jolie Greengrass. Mais c'est son regard à lui qu'elle cherche. Il est là, négligemment adossé contre la rampe d'un escalier en fer luxueux. Il sourit de ce sourire narquois qui le définit si bien. Daphné va défaillir. Il lui lance un regard de prédateur un rien moqueur. Et la jeune femme le fixe. C'est tout ce dont elle est capable. Retravaillé


**Un petit OS en attendant le prochain chapitre de HeartBreaker.**

Assez sombre, dans un langage cru. UA, parce que la magie n'est pas évoquée.  
Il parle de "l'amour sans amour" que porte Daphné au fiancé de sa sœur, Draco.  
Il n'est pas très long, mais j'y ai mis tout ce qui me travaillait.

Ah, et pour la playlist, c'est "_Back to black_" d'Amy Winehouse.  
D'ailleurs, tout un morceau de l'OS tourne autour d'une traduction de la chanson.

Bref.  
Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Bliss

* * *

.

**DAPHNÉ GREEN-GARCE : éphémère beauté, liaison d'un soir.**

**OoOoOoO**

.

Il y'a la première. Il y'a la dernière.

Et puis il y a celles du milieu.

Daphné serait toujours l'une d'entre elles.

Perdue quelque part dans une liste de noms.

Peut-être la plus belle.

De celles que l'on retient, en tout cas.

Mais également de celles que l'on jette de son lit, un beau matin, parce qu'on leur a trouvé une remplaçante.

Des aventures. Des passions éphémères.

Des jolies choses, sans grand intérêt.

Daphné était l'une d'elles.

Une belle consolation.

Une agréable distraction.

Une fille que l'on conseille à son meilleur ami, pour se guérir d'une rupture.

Parfois même une relation d'un mois. Ou deux. Jamais plus.

.

Miroir, miroir. Dis-moi qui est la plus belle.

Oh, c'est toi, fragile poupée de porcelaine.

Teint étincelant, sourire rouge sang.

Tu es la plus belle.

Pour l'éternité.

Mais cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

Ton âme est-elle moins noire ?

Tes yeux reflètent-ils autre chose que de la haine, qu'une dure souffrance, brute et passionnelle ?

Jouet cassé, usé.

Pauvre petite chose.

Tu veux haïr le monde, et le monde te méprise.

Qui te pleurera, Daphné Greengrass ?

Qui te pleurera ?

.

Ta sœur ? La brune Astoria au sourire fané et au cœur vengeur ?

Après tout ce que tu lui as fait, tout ce que tu lui as pris ?

Non. Ne rêve pas.

Elle, elle peut rêver.

Rêver de ta mort.

Rêver de ta souffrance.

.

Réveille-toi, pauvre idiote.

Tu lui as volé sa vie.

Tu lui as volé Draco.

Pour un soir, seulement.

Une semaine, peut-être ?

Qu'importe. Tu l'as mis dans ton lit.

Ou inversement.

Le fiancé de ta sœur !

Bien joué, connasse.

Grands yeux bleus de salope.

Grands yeux bleus qui ne méritent plus de voir.

**OoOoO**

.

Rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son dos, Daphné Greengrass inspecta son reflet d'un air satisfait.

Elle était prête.

Vêtue d'une longue robe bleue marine, et d'escarpins noirs Chanel, elle franchit la porte en fer forgé noir de son hôtel particulier londonien, héritage de la fortune de sa famille.

Son chauffeur l'attendait.

Il la conduisit à l'adresse qu'elle lui indiqua.

.

Encore un gala de charité.

Vaste projet de temps perdu.

Draco y serait ?

Bien sûr qu'il y serait.

Il était toujours partout.

Le verrait-elle ?

Autre sujet.

La question étant : voulait-il, lui, la voir?

.

Pauvre idiote.

Bien sûr que oui. Il serait ravi d'avoir une si jolie proie à jeter hors de son lit le lendemain.

Coucher avec le fiancé de sa sœur était déjà une erreur monumentale.

Passer une semaine avec lui dans un hôtel à l'autre bout de la planète était bien pire encore.

Mais tout faire pour que cela se reproduise de nouveau était le summum de la faute impardonnable.

N'avait elle pas retenu la leçon ?

Sa sœur la haïssait.

Sa famille la méprisait.

La société chuchotait dans son dos.

Et Draco n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il avait même gardé Astoria.

.

Daphné, Daphné...

Incorrigible garce sans cœur.

.

Sans cœur ?

Vraiment ?

.

**OoOoO**

.

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de regretter.

Il a quitté mon lit, ses lèvres encore mouillées de nos baisers.

Comme toujours, sûr de lui,

Il m'a abandonnée.

Moi, et ma fierté...

Et mes larmes séchées...

Nous devons nous en sortir.

Sans lui...

Sans toi.

Draco...

Tu es revenu à ce que tu connaissais.

Si éloigné de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble...

Et je trébuche sur une route dégueulasse...

La route de mon avenir.

Mon destin ? Il est tout tracé

Je marche droit vers la dépression.

.

Tu m'as à peine dit au revoir... Tu m'as renvoyée avec des mots.

J'en suis morte des centaines de fois.

Toi tu retournes vers elle. Putain d'Astoria...

Toi tu retournes vers elle.

Et moi...

Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner à nous, à ce que nous avons vécu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser.

Et ça me tue, tu sais ?

.

Je t'ai presque aimé.

Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Tu aimes mon corps.

Tu n'aimes que ça.

Et je me demande...

M'aimeras-tu un jour pour autre chose ?

Et je trébuche sur une route dégueulasse...

La route de mon avenir.

Mon destin ? Il est tout tracé

Je marche droit vers la dépression.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Elle a bien un cœur, alors, la belle Daphné.

Un cœur haineux, un cœur brisé.

.

Elle est à ce stupide gala.

Des hommes en smoking, des femmes en robes longues.

Sa beauté se remarque.

Elle attire tous les regards, la jolie Greengrass.

Mais c'est son regard à lui qu'elle cherche.

Draco...

Il est là, négligemment adossé contre la rampe d'un escalier en fer luxueux.

Il sourit, de ce sourire narquois qui le définit si bien.

Daphné va défaillir.

Il lui lance un regard de prédateur, un rien moqueur.

Et la jeune femme le fixe. C'est tout ce dont elle est capable.

Elle est prête à le rejoindre.

Mais Astoria apparaît, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

Elle n'a pas vu sa sœur, heureusement.

Et Draco se penche pour l'embrasser, sans quitter la belle blonde des yeux.

.

Pauvre Daphné.

Le mois dernier, ta sœur pleurait à cause de toi.

Et ce soir, c'est toi qui verseras des larmes.

.

Et tu le hais. Tu le hais de toute ton âme.

Tu le hais de jouer ainsi.

Tu tournes les talons, te précipites vers un serveur.

Une coupe, deux coupes, trois coupes.

Flasque de whisky dissimulée sous ta robe, qui en sort comme par enchantement.

Et tu la vides, d'un coup.

Comme l'alcool se marie bien au désespoir !

Et tu le hais. Tu le hais toujours plus.

Quatrième coupe. Puis cinquième.

Le sol tangue sous tes pieds.

.

Draco et Astoria ont disparu.

Alors tu montes les escaliers, tu trébuches à chaque marche.

Un couloir, et tant de portes.

Tu en choisi une au hasard.

Tu veux mourir. Et tu veux les tuer.

.

Et puis tu sens.

Tu sens sa froide présence.

Il est derrière toi. Et il sourit, il se moque.

Comme tu le détestes.

.

"Je t'ai manqué, Green-garce ?"

.

Oh, tais-toi. Tais-toi.

.

« Moi tu m'as manqué, un peu. Mais bon... J'avais Astoria. Et Camille, Justine, Pearl... »

.

FERME-LA.

.

"Aller, bébé. Sois pas rancunière."

.

Daphné se retourne, ses yeux étincelant de rage.

Elle sait.

Elle sait que du maquillage coule sur son visage.

Et elle sait qu'elle est belle ainsi.

Elle sait qu'Astoria ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Elle sait qu'elle pleure pour un connard.

Elle sait qu'il ne la mérite pas.

Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment elle pourrait faire pour le mériter, lui.

.

Il fixe ses lèvres.

Qu'il est beau.

Mais Daphné ne peut refaire la même erreur.

Elle se l'est juré en vidant la 3ème coupe.

Elle ne retombera pas dans son piège.

Jamais.

.

Alors elle l'embrasse. Elle l'attire contre lui.

Elle l'embrasse comme elle n'a jamais embrassé personne.

Et il la pousse dans la chambre sombre.

Sans allumer la lumière.

Il la jette sur le lit, qui trône là.

Et Daphné se laisse faire.

Comment pourrait-elle lutter contre ce dont elle meurt d'envie ?

Pauvre conne.

.

Elle est nue, sous lui.

Toujours inférieure à cet homme si parfaitement diabolique.

Et lorsqu'elle atteint enfin l'extase, le sommet d'un plaisir exquis et douloureux, Draco lui murmure, de sa voix de séducteur :

.

« Dis moi Daphné, tu viendras à mon mariage ? »


End file.
